Gordon (Earth-1010)
Gordon emerged from Terrigenesis confused and scared, without his eyes and with the ability to teleport. Jiaying and Yat-Sen entered the room where Gordon was; Jiaying told Gordon to follow her voice. After many attempts to get to her because his power was uncontrolled, Gordon finally reached Jiaying and hugged her. She told him that he could cry; lacking eyes, he could not. Gordon sat quietly and ate when Jiaying left the room. Bahrain Gordon and Jiaying watched the aftermath of the deaths of Katya and Eva Belyakov, two Inhumans who rebelled against Jiaying's advice. Ferryman Gordon eventually received the job as the link between the Inhuman settlement Afterlife and the outside world. Potential Inhumans did not know the location of Afterlife, only that Gordon was the access through his power. If they chose not to stay, the secret of where Afterlife is located was safe; if they chose to live there, he would retrieve supplies from the outside for them. On Wednesdays, Gordon would leave the settlement and bring everybody pizza from Chicago. Phone Call Gordon was at his home when he was able to perceive a reaction from his own Diviner, triggered by the transformation of Skye and Raina at the Kree City. He contacted an associate through his phone to make sure they also knew about the transformation, informing him and his group that he was going to be in charge of investigating the event. Retrieval Gordon found the location of Raina just as she was attempting to commit suicide. Gordon teleported to her location moments before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could shoot her and teleported them both away, repeating the words that had comforted him after he had submitted to Terrigenesis. Silencing the Beast Gordon teleported to Manitowoc, Wisconsin, the location of Calvin Zabo, and took him to his headquarters. He confronted Zabo after Zabo had a tantrum; Zabo wanted Gordon to take his daughter Daisy, but Gordon claimed that taking Zabo was more important. Gordon claimed that Zabo was making too much noise and that he was not one of them; he was only a science experiment. When Zabo asked what that meant for him, Gordon told him that he could not make that decision as he motioned him towards the door. Gordon teleported to the Retreat, Skye's location, and greeted her at the door. Once inside, he told her that he was similar to her and, despite knowing what he was and what would happen, he still struggled with his change if it had not been for Jiaying. After listening to Skye's problems with her abilities, Gordon told her how, with people like him, she could learn to control her abilities, but the decision had to be hers. He told her that he would be waiting for her call before teleporting away. When Skye unleashed a shockwave to save herself from hostile forces, she called for Gordon, who materialized right next to her. With her agreement, he teleported her away from the area. Two days later, Gordon was there to greet Skye when she awoke in Afterlife. He let her know that she was fine, but he had other things to do and someone else would be attending to her. Pizza Wednesday The next day, Gordon was asked by Lincoln Campbell and Skye if he was going to teleport to Chicago to get pizza for dinner as he usually did on Wednesdays. He said that he could not as he was too busy. Skye asked him if she could get a message to her friends, but Gordon refused, saying that he would need permission from the Elders. When Gordon visited Calvin Zabo in his prison, Zabo attacked him in a rage over not being allowed to see his daughter. After defending himself, Gordon said in a menacing tone that by drawing the world's attention to the Inhumans, Zabo had "sealed" his fate, and that of his daughter. Gordon later brought Jiaying to see her former husband and watched as she hugged him. Trying to Help Gordon tended to Raina's thorns as she sat before him. When she asked him why she was doomed to be the "monster under the bed", he told her that she was beautiful, and that her real gifts had not come out yet. Lincoln Campbell also tried to offer help, but Gordon rebuffed him, and told Raina that they would discuss things again later. Gordon took a young Inhuman named Ethan Johnston to a camping trip and told him that he would retrieve him when Johnston was ready. Gordon went to Jiaying and told her about the Raina's power of precognition. They marveled that she may be unique among them in Afterlife and a valuable asset to their community. Gordon left when Skye entered to talk to her mother. Gordon then teleported Skye and Calvin Zabo to Milwaukee and said he would return when called. He secretly brought Lincoln Campbell there to observe the father-daughter outing. Gordon went to his leader to tell her that he could not find Johnston at the assigned meeting place. Meanwhile, the HYDRA scientist List had learned to track Gordon's "quantum entanglement", his teleportation signature. List had already killed Johnston and used his recent jaunt to Milwaukee to trace Skye. Gordon teleported and grabbed Skye though she was protesting because she had just seen Phil Coulson; Zabo jumped into the teleportation field before they could depart. Gordon returned to Afterlife with Skye and Calvin Zabo, Zabo immediately began shouting at Jiaying about how she had planned to leave him behind. When they realized that Lincoln Campbell had been left behind, Jiaying ordered Gordon to go rescue him. When he arrived; however, he found HYDRA waiting for him, and after a brief fight resulting in a bad cut to Gordon's forehead, he escaped back to Afterlife to inform them that Campbell had been taken. Skye approached Gordon and asked why the Inhumans were not mounting a rescue mission to save Lincoln Campbell; she told him to take her to Campbell but he refused, citing that it was far too dangerous. Raina then appeared and assured the pair that Skye would be able to save Campbell; Gordon explained to Skye that Raina's gift could allow her to see into the future. Raina remained doubtful of her abilities, noting that she saw Phil Coulson working with Grant Ward, but this only confirmed her ability. Gordon continued to argue against saving his friend as he believed going into the HYDRA base would be suicidal, but Raina told them that they need to bring Skye back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Gordon agreed and took Skye back to the Bus to rejoin her former team and rescue Campbell. Raina's Visions As Raina become more adapt at controlling her visions, she become a fortune teller for the people of Afterlife. Gordon went to the room to speak to her and she told him that she now accepted her powers were a gift; Gordon told her that her vision of the War against Ultron had proved her value to the Inhumans. He asked her if she was having any more visions and she told him of a vision she had had of a strange stone that turned to liquid; Gordon immediately recognised the description as that of the Monolith, a weapon designed to destroy the Inhumans. They immediately informed Jiaying of the vision and she ordered him to locate it; Raina offered to go with him to see if she could help direct him to the correct location. The pair teleported onto the Iliad and began searching for the Monolith which was hidden behind a red door which Raina had seen in her vision; using Gordon's powers they avoided detection. As they walked through the ship they discussed Raina's gift and the impact it had on their community until Lance Hunter caught them by chance and set off the alarm. Although Gordon told Raina they needed to go, they soon found what they sought. As the pair stared at the Monolith, they were found by Bobbi Morse and Melinda May. Gordon teleported himself and Raina off the ship and back to the safety of Afterlife. Returning home, they informed Jiaying of what they had found in the S.H.I.E.L.D. cargo hold. Gordon made it clear that he did not feel that Calvin Zabo should be present for their discussion as he felt any matter involving the safety of the Inhumans did not concern him, but Zabo insisted that it did as Gordon had left his daughter Skye behind at S.H.I.E.L.D. As the mood in the room became more tense, Gordon defended Raina from Zabo's insults before threatening him and mocking him about who he was with his formula. Jiaying ordered them to stop before assuring them that she would not allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring down their world. Gordon was later approached by a distraught Raina, who informed him that she had had another vision, showing her S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets burning Afterlife to the ground. Gordon went to warn Jiaying but Raina assured him that the disaster started with Jiaying speaking to S.H.I.E.L.D. and she should be kept in the dark. When Gordon asked her who should speak to S.H.I.E.L.D. if not Jiaying, Raina suggested that maybe it should be her. Gordon considered Raina's proposal but his loyalty to Jiaying made him choose instead to inform her of Raina's plan and Raina was arrested and locked away. Gordon later met with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets and delivered Robert Gonzales to Jiaying's office. War When Jiaying was shot twice in the shoulder, Gordon ran to her aid along with several other Inhumans. Jiaying claimed that Robert Gonzales had tried to assassinate her during their peace negotiation, and ordered Gordon to go after S.H.I.E.L.D. while she sent Lincoln Campbell to evacuate Afterlife. Gordon teleported on to a Quinjet along with another Inhuman with enhanced strength. Together, they easily subdued the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on board. Gordon teleported one off the Quinjet while his accomplice destroyed the device used to track Gordon's movements and used the Quinjet to fire down upon Afterlife, ensuring that the Inhumans believed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was attacking them. After evacuating any Inhuman who needed protection from Afterlife, and ensuring the others were ready to obey Jiaying's orders, Gordon returned to Jiaying's room with the captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. They discussed how her plan had been successful and all the Inhumans, including Lincoln Campbell, believed S.H.I.E.L.D. was the threat and were willing to go to war. With Jiaying still needing to heal from her gunshot wounds, Gordon gave her the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and she used her power to suck the life force out of him, killing him and healing her wounds. Attack on the Iliad Gordon teleported onto the Iliad with a team of Inhumans including Alisha, while the other teams were already in position ready to attack the ship. Gordon teleported into the cargo hold and attacked the guards watching the Monolith. Within seconds, Gordon had taken out several guards, stealing their guns and giving them to the other Inhumans. He teleported back into the room with his team and ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to surrender. Soon after Gordon and his team took the entire ship and crew hostage and welcomed Jiaying aboard. Gordon later found Lincoln Campbell staring at the Monolith, joining him, Gordon explained that the Monolith was beautiful but could also be deadly in the wrong hands, when Campbell asked if they were also dangerous, Gordon told him they always were and now S.H.I.E.L.D. knew it. Campbell expressed his displeasure at witnessing Jiaying murdering the agents, but Gordon assured him that it was necessary to protect their people. Sensing Campbell's dwindling loyalty, Gordon reminded him of his life before finding the Inhumans, convincing him to stay on their side. Final Showdown When Gordon arrived in the vent room to collect the Terrigen Crystals, he found Alphonso Mackenzie waiting for him, armed with an axe and a desire to kill Gordon. The pair began fight, with Gordon using his teleporting abilities to avoid Mackenzie's attacks and catch him off guard. Gordon noted that Mackenzie had clearly encountered something Kree before. As they fought Gordon kept attempting to steal a Crystal. When Gordon left the room, he assisted Jiaying with locking away Calvin Zabo who was attempting to stop her. When Gordon teleported back into the room, he found something was trapping him there and he now had to fight Mackenzie, Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz. Although Gordon was able to keep fighting for a while, his new weakness of limited teleportation soon took it's tool until he finally made a fatal mistake when he teleported behind Fitz, causing the iron pole Fitz was holding to be embedded in Gordon's chest. As Gordon fell down dying, he dropped the Terrigen Crystal he was holding, which was caught by Phil Coulson, ensuring no one else died as a result of Jiaying's plan. | Powers = Gordon is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman abilities. Aside from superpowers, Gordon's Terrigenesis process also changed him physically, removing the eyes from his face and replacing them with smoothed out skin. Gordon's superpowers all seem to harness a unique form of blue energy which flares whenever one of his abilities is in use. Teleportation: Gordon has the ability to transport himself from one area to another. Aside from himself, Gordon can also teleport others so long as he is making direct contact with them. Force-Field Generation: Gordon can generate fields of reflective blue energy, which are impervious to gunfire. Enhanced Strength: He was able to throw Calvin Zabo into a wall with no apparent effort. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Blindness: As a result of his Terrigenesis, Gordon has no eyes, leaving him conventionally sight blind. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleportation Category:Inhumans (Earth-1010) Category:Blind Characters Category:Force Field Generation Category:Super Strength Category:Inhumans